Right When I Needed
by Confused Yellow Stallion
Summary: / ABANDONED! /
1. Ron

I couldn't resist, fanfiction, how I've missed you. However, it's been a while, so don't hate me if it sucks.

**Disclaimer:** I am not Jk, Jk owns Harry Potter, therefore I do not own Harry Potter. Weeps longingly

Not giving everything away, but post-Hogwarts.

**On with the story.**

I wonder if Ginny knows, I thought, as I lay on the damp ground, I wonder what she'd say. She'd probably be bloody angry with me. She wouldn't speak to me again, that's for sure. Would she ever understand it though?

I've been having feelings for Harry since our second year at Hogwarts, he never noticed, the boy's as thick as Crabbe and Goyle I tell you. I would wait for him after his Quidditch games just to congratulate him, and tell him how great he did. No matter how much we fought, he always forgave me. But to him, I was just one of his "best friends."

I was sure he'd never want to be with me, after all, I am a boy, and according to Malfoy, not very attractive. I couldn't tell him because I wasn't sure he'd understand, so I'd just longingly watch as he shagged random girls in our bedroom.

It wasn't until two years ago, whence I reached my twenty-first birthday, that Harry seemed to notice I was pleading for him. I wanted him, so badly, and he knew it. We were at Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop, along with Ginny and Hermione. Harry called Ginny a muggle and she jokingly pushed him, right onto my then upright member. He stared into my eyes with a longing glance. I waited for the passionate make-out session begging to follow. It never happened. Ginny picked Harry up and gave him a "forgiving" kiss.

That was the day I broke up with Hermione. The shocker: she didn't care. She knew all along I'd had a thing for Harry, and she supported me for the two following years when I couldn't bear to bring myself near him. Hermione repeatedly told me that Harry would be with me if I let him. What does that mean, though? I want him so badly, isn't that enough?

Definitely different that my normal writing, but I decided to give a RW/HP slash that wasn't complete "humor." So tell me if you like it and I'll write more, unless everyone reviews to say they hated it, and then I'll take it off... The story... Not my clothes...


	2. Ginny

OK, so the chapters are going to switch POV's so don't get angry, this isn't Ron. 

Thanks for the reviews!!!! 

I've been waiting for Hedwig to come back with news. I need an explanation. Why did he just stop talking to me for two whole years? He was never distant. I didn't think he was cheating. Why hasn't he returned my letter? I wonder if I'd seem desperate to try to call him on the... Tele-ma-jigger. He hasn't visited me ever since... 

_"You stupid muggle! I hate you, get out of my life!" Harry was joking, and everyone laughed out loud._

_"Harry!" I push him onto Ron, who happens to have the world's largest erection. The four of us; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I, all turn a different shade of red or green. I silently remind myself to punch Ron the next chance I get. Harry looks into Ron's eyes. I panic._

_"Harry! I forgive you." He knows I'm kidding. And I kiss him. He didn't say anything to me the rest of the night._

_"Harry? Are you mad?" I say on the night bus. He glares at me and it's his stop. He doesn't kiss me goodbye and he doesn't say he'll call me._

That was when I stopped talking to Ron as well. I couldn't bear the thought of them together when it was supposed to be Harry and I for the rest of our lives. Hermione has kept me caught up and they're still not together but I can't forgive Ron. If Harry is gay it could be my fault. What if I was never good enough for him? 

I'm lying on the floor and I suddenly realize I'm drenched in tears. I grab some floo powder and end up in Hermione's flat. She lives in the muggle world still, full of odd neighbors and everything who can't even perform a simple spell. I point to her tele-whatever. 

"So," I choke out, "how do you work this thing anyway?" 

Good reviews make me horny. 


	3. Harry

_The end comment was a JOKE chill people. It's not meant to be taken seriously. Who even takes what I say seriously to begin with? Reviews say: make chapters longer, so I'm trying. This is my favorite chapter so far, but it doesn't have a lot of action. Still it explains what happens with pretty much everyone, and it shows Harry's point of view._

It's two A.M. and my telephone is ringing. It's been three years since anyone had to call me, considering the Dursleys need no contact anymore, and my best friends have basically abandoned me. No one visits me by floo powder or apparation , what would be the need anyway? I seem so depressing to them. I haven't been in a relationship since Ginny, and my job is paying just enough for rent and food.

"Hullo?" I say drowsily, and I hope the person on the other end realizes they awoke me from my sleep.

"I'm sorry. You must have been sleeping. I can call back later.." Ginny says. Wait... Back up. This is Ginny I'm talking to.

"No, it's fine. I needed an early wake up call to... Feed the dog."

"You have a dog?"

"No, I lied. So why is it you're calling so late at night anyway?"

"I wanted an explanation for why you stopped talking to me after Ron's birthday party. Was it something I'd done? Was it because of what happened when I pushed you onto him? Are you mad? I need something Harry. Some explanation. Please tell me why." Her voice faltered, and I noticed then that she had sounded strange, like she was crying, and I felt for her so badly that I wanted to tell her everything. Whether or not I could trust her was not an issue, this was for her sake, and only her.

"Come visit me, now, if you want, and I'll tell you everything. You still remember where I live, right?" She gives a hearty laugh and hangs up on me. Five minutes later she arrives, not by floo powder, but apparation, and this is when I remember Ginny is not as young as we'd always treated her. She was only a year younger than us, but we often forgot that due to times at Hogwarts. She'd seemed so much younger.

I remember how beautiful she is, and always will be, and I laugh as I see she is in flannel pajamas. She giggles, and points to my evenly pathetic blue flannel pants and Quidditch shirt. Ginny sits down beside me.

"Talk." She says, and I do.

An hour later, and Ginny is nearly in tears again, and I'm frantically searching for my Shnot-Be-Gone brand tissues.

"So, you're... Gay, then?" I try to explain it as easily as possible so as not to hurt her feelings.

"I think I might be, but I'm not sure. I've had feelings for Ron ever since, well, you know. And obviously I love you, but it's more in a sisterly way." She sniffles.

"Well, when we were... Together, did you ever fantasize about boys?" She looks a bit embarrassed, and I probably do too because my cheeks feel like fire.

"Ginny, I loved you. I still do. I never thought about anyone else when I was with you. Boys nor girls." She seems satisfied with this response and I grab her in my arms and give her a brotherly hug. She hugs me back.

"So, have you talked to Ron?"

"We haven't talked since that night. Hermione and I have talked a few times, but she refuses to tell me what he says about me. She says that if fate believes it, we'll soon meet again and sort things out. I always thought she was a bit odd in that way." Ginny laughs. Her tears are fully gone and she has a half grin on her face.

"Not that it's serious, but I've met a boy. Well I haven't _just _met him. He's someone we've both known for a while. He's so different now. He's really a changed person. It's um... Well it's Draco. Malfoy. We've been dating for two months and as I've said, it's not serious, but, Harry, I really like him."

"Well as long as you don't turn him gay too..." Ginny throws a pillow at me and after a few hours of time-consuming fun and games, we both fall asleep on the couch.

Good reviews make me corny.


	4. Hermione

Ron has been going crazy. I'm serious. He doesn't have a job, he wouldn't have a home if he didn't live with me. I'm not sure he cleanses himself. I understand that he's depressed, but it's been too long for him to stay upset over a boy. And it's Harry, for goodness' sake. It's not some famous, tall, dark, and handsome type... It's just Harry.

Ergo, I've proclaimed the Get-Ron-Back-Into-His-Groove intervention. Harry, Draco, the entire Weasley family and their beaus, plus me, will all work to make him back to normal, seriously. I have a feeling he won't be too keen on Draco Malfoy being in his house, but he'll have me to answer to if he says anything against it. Plus, having Draco around will prove to Ron that Harry's totally over Ginny. And I like that.

So I'll admit it. The idea of Ron and Harry together is pretty much great. I'll get to be at their wedding, Ron will be out of my hair in no time, and I'll finally have real gay friends! Oh, it's just so cute!

I call Ginny and Harry, and I tell them what we're going to do. Harry is nervous about seeing Ron again, but most of all, we're both nervous to see how Mr. Malfoy has turned out. After all, for him to be dating a Weasley, he couldn't be so terrible anymore, could he?

Ron walks into the house, unsuspecting of anything being different. Before he turns on the light, Harry runs behind him so he can lock the door so Ron can't leave. I yell a loud "Hello," and Ron answers his usual "hey," back to me. He turns on the light, Harry locks the door, and he sees his whole family plus Draco. I tell him to sit, and he grudgingly obliges.

Then he sees Harry. "Shit!" he yells, and Molly tells him to mind his manners.

"Sorry mum."

"Ron," I say, "do you know why we're all here?"

"If I knew do you think I'd yell 'shit?'"

"That's not funny Ron. We're here because we're worried about you. Everyone here, with the exception of Malfoy over here, knows you're a great wizard. We're all behind you one hundred percent in whatever you do. But, Ron, you've got to get things back together. We know you're upset over some things that happened a while back, but I think everyone here is ready to let that go if you just talk to them. Ron, you need help, that's why we're here." Everyone nods appreciatively, and George yells a loud "YEAH!"

Ron looks like he's about to curse when Harry walks up to him. "You wanna talk?" Ron slowly nods and they leave. I thank everyone for coming and congratulate Ginny and Draco on their getting together. One-by-one, everyone leaves, except for Molly and Arthur who want Ron to know they're always there for him.

"So we're good now, right?" Harry says as he and Ron are walking together in the cold moonlight.

"Great," I say, and he hugs me. Not in a friendly way, but a tight, comfy hug that makes me wish he wouldn't let go. Obviously he has to though, and I remain clinging inwardly.

"So, Malfoy and Ginny," I say, "that was a big shock." I give a nervous laugh and Harry can tell that I'm a bit worried for my sister.

"Don't worry Ron, she'll be okay, Malfoy's not that bad now. And, well, I don't think that she's had much luck with men lately, I mean... Look at me."

"What's wrong with you?" I say, and begin to ponder what it could be.

"Well," he turns to me with a huge smile and I begin to blush, "It turned out that she had a hot older brother whom I really want to shag right now."

Molly and Arthur Weasley fell asleep waiting. Ron didn't come home that night.

Good reviews make me corny.

Thanks for all the reviews so far!


	5. George

Ron comes home to visit a week after our intervention on him and I begin singing "Ron and Harry shittin' in a tree... Oh, shittin'? I meant 'sittin' ma, sorry!" Ron's face turns red and he mutters "shut up," to which I begin to laugh even harder.

"Ma, tell George I'm not gay!" Ron yells, and she whole-heartedly agrees though over his shoulder I can see her give me a huge grin and make a giant heart with both her hands. I apparate behind Ron so he can't see me for a moment and I make a "Kick me, I'm gay" sign and place it on his back. He's going to be really mad, I can tell, but he knows it's in my best interest and that even if he were gay I wouldn't care at all.

Ron tells the family that he's had an interview to be an auror.

"I thought that was Harry's thing... Being an auror. Are you sure that's what you want?" Dad says to Ron and Mom and I silently giggle.

"OH!" I exclaim. "That's why you want to be an auror. I was about to say something, since, you know, you're not very skilled."

"Shut up, George," and Ron hits me on the shoulder. I should be getting a letter by owl tomorrow. If I don't get the job, I'll look for something else. By the way..." He starts to look sheepish, "I really do want this job to be with Harry... Not in _that_ way Mom! He's my best friend and we haven't talked in two years."

"Why not? When did this happen? I never heard about this. What's going on, Ron?"

"It's nothing, really. Two years ago at my birthday party..." He faltered off.

"What?" I say, wondering what possibly could've happened that Ginny hadn't told me about.

"Nevermind, it's stupid. But none of us talked to anyone since then, except for Hermione who talked to everyone. But now we're all talking again, and it's nothing like I told you!"

"Ron, if something had happened between you and your friends, not to mention Ginny, you should've told us. That's the reason why we're so worried to see what you've become. You haven't been yourself lately. We want to recomend you to a therapist. One in the muggle world though, because everyone at St. Mungos hates our family after... Well, you know what George did. So you're going."

"Mo-om! I'm not going to a therapist, there's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine. In fact, I'm fantastic! I met someone. Well, I haven't MET someone. I rekindled my relationship with this special someone, and, well, we're dating."

"Oh, do I know her?" Mom gave Ron a gleeful look praying he would tell all about his new "girl."

"Mom, it's Harry, I told you time and time over again. It's Harry." Ron gives me an angry look again and I disapparate out of the room and into my bedroom, only to apparate into the living room again because I have to hear this conversation.

"George, it's not Harry, don't act rude to your brother. And stop making gay jokes."

"Sorry, mum." I grumble.

"Well... It really is," Ron says.

"Is what?"

"My new relationship... It's with Harry." The room goes silent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you know Ron, everyone in this family accepts you, and everyone in this family accepts Harry. Don't be ashamed if you like boys. You know, I always thought you and Hermione would be a perfect couple, but you and Harry, oh, it's just so cute! Are you two getting married anytime soon? Have you been on any dates? Oh, how long has this been going on? Did you two, _umm-ummm_ yet?"

"MUM! NO! DON'T ASK ME THAT! We've been together for two days now. It's nothing serious. No, we're not thinking of marriage yet, is that even legal in the wizarding world?"

"Well, you could get married in the muggle world."

"Well, anyway Mum, it's nice of you to be so accepting and care so much, but we're not even thinking of that yet."

"So, when is Harry going to come have a proper dinner with the family?"

"Why does he have to? You've known him forever Mum."

"Yes, but you haven't been dating him forever. I want him to know he's got to be good to my ickle-Ronniekins." Ron's face turned scarlet.

"Mo-om, you know I hate when you call me that."


	6. Draco

_Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, my computer was acting up, and until last week I couldn't write anything for fanfiction. But now I'm updating, and I'm really sorry. Also, school starts in one week, so I'll be updating less. And it's short and pretty crappy, but it took about twenty minutes to write, so I'll probably rewrite it later._

_Also, this is actually Draco's diary entry, not what I normally do in this story, but I think it fits._

Let it be known, that I, Draco Malfoy, knew before everyone that Potter and Weasley were gay. And, yes, I am dating the Weasel's sister, which is why I can say that in such an arrogant tone, although before Ginny decides she wants to read my diary I better get rid of that... Like... Soon.

I can just imagine the two of them making out, getting undressed, getting into bed... No, wait, I can't. And then having children. But I can't really imagine that either.

"Mom, can I watch Family Transvestite? I think there's an episode with Harry Potter."

"Sure Draco, just don't masterbate to it again." Ha ha. That mom of mine sure likes to joke around. Blush, blush.

"Oh, and stop singing Bubbly by Colbie all the time, it's not meant to be sung by a boy."

"MOM! I'm busy writing here."

"Oh, writing what, Snookie?"

"Homework."

"Ok, I'll leave you to your homework than."

"THANK YOU!" I get up and lock my door so that psycho doesn't come back. Five minutes later she knocks on my door.

"Mom, I'm cutting myself! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Ok, as long as you don't try to cover your Dark Mark with scars. I've tried, it doesn't work." WHAT?!?!?! My mom tried to remove her Dark Mark? I'm shocked. Shocked. Appalled is more like it. Wow, what's going on in the world?

I've got to... Think... : I

Dear Diary,

I'm back, now that I've gotten over that trauma, I just want to say that Ginny is coming over, so I have to rip out a few pages including this one.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy's... Journal

Page 1

Ginny is sweet, amazing, beautiful, the best person in the world and I think I love her. Oh gosh, she better not read this...

------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

She took the bait.

'Night


	7. The Burn Factor

_Author's note: So this part is a little more perverted or whatnot than anything I've written about in this story so far. You've been warned, so enjoy!_

* * *

"How come you got the big weiner?" 

"Because I was here first, and you weren't, so I got the big weiner, and you got the small, skinny one."

**"MOM! TELL HARRY TO GIVE ME THE BIG WEINER!"**

"You _better_ not be talking about what I think you're talking about Ronald Billius Weasley."

"We're talking about hot dogs, what did you think we were talking about, Mum?" Her face turns red, as does Harry's.

"Oh... Is that what we were talking about? Sorry, I thought we were talking about something else."

"What did you think we were talking about, Harry?"

"Oh, you know..." He blushes slightly more.

"No, I don't, tell me." He nudges me and mouthes 'Not in front of your mother.'

"What not in front of my mum? I tell her everything."

"Not this you don't."

"Oh... Is that what we were talking about?"

"You'd think as a wizard, you'd have half a brain, but seriously, I don't think there's anything up there."

"Up where? That there? It's not up, is it?" I look down, and can tell my ears are burning red.

"No, not that Ron... Your brain."

"My brain? Is that code for something else you don't want to say in front of Mum?"

"You're hopeless."

"We know," Fred and George apparate behind Ron.

"What do they know? How do they know and not me? Are you three talking about me behind my back?"

"Ron, go rest that cute little head of yours," Fred pinches my cheeks and I get embarrassed.

"Not in front of Harry," I whisper.

"What can't we do in front of Harry?"

"Yeah, what?" Harry comes up behind us.

"Oh, um, nothing, I was just telling them not to pick their noses in front of you. It's disrespectful, and umm... Gross."

"Yeah, that's what he was telling us," Fred says in a sarcastic tone and I knee him in the place where no man has kneed another before.

"Yeah, he wasn't telling Fred not to pinch his cheeks or call him cute in front of you or anything, Harry." George laughs.

"Does that mean he was?"

"Talk about a hopeless couple, what will the two of you do when you actually have to think about two things at the same time?"

"Is that possible?" I ask.

"Ron, you are a disgrace to the Wizarding race, and personally, I, Gred Weasley think you should be executed."

"Your name isn't Gred," I state.

"Oh, did I say Gred? I meant 'Forge'"

"I thought your name was Nincompoop. Isn't that what your Mum calls you all the time?"

"BURN!" Harry and I yell at the same time and begin to laugh. Harry taught me how to burn someone, it was very romantic. We went around the park telling people they had something on their shoes, and then we'd yell "BURN" and run away. Fun times... Fun times...


	8. Dating

_Author's note: I haven't updated in a while, but I'm trying to start this story up again, so please, constructive criticism, reviews, anything to tell me if I should continue this story or not. (There's a longer author note, but does not NEED to be read, so you can just continue with the story.)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or settings based on the Harry Potter books, I do own this storyline, and any characters introduced as my own (Currently none).**

_Author's note: I started this story before Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows, meaning that, while the story is post-Hogwarts, some things are different than they should be, some characters are alive when they're dead in the actual books, and some characters might end up dead that don't in the books, relationships are obviously different as well. Aside from that, I'm trying to stick to some sort of Harry Potter storyline._

_Ginny_

"Guess who I came across today, Harry," I say excitedly. I know he'll be angry, but the idea still makes me laugh immensely.

"I dunno... Who?"

"Starts with a 'Sni,' ends with a 'vellus.'"

"Snape?" Harry's eyes bulge slightly. Ever since his occlumency lessons, Harry has shown even more contempt towards Snape than in his previous school years. Despite the fact that he saw into the professor's deepest memories, he couldn't view Snape as a human being with actual feelings, he was moreso just like the Hogwarts ghosts, there, but not all there.

"Yeah, at Borgin and Bourkes. He asked about you, how weird is that?"

"He.. What?" Harry asked, bewildered. This was Severus Snape, the man who only refrained from killing him because of his demented crush on Harry's dead mother.

"Yeah, he asked about you, how you were doing, what you've been up to, etc,. It all seemed really fishy, now that I think about it."

"Well, at least I know he's not planning my death. Maybe I should go visit him sometimes. Bask in the glory of him having to sit there and not torture me or kill me. I'll talk to him about all my innermost thoughts and feelings, I'll even let him use occlumency to see them himself."

"Oh, Harry, get over it, Snape hasn't tortured you since we've gotten out of Hogwarts. What's in the past should stay there, get over hating him so much, he's saved your life more times than you can count."

"Besides," I say, almost as an afterthought, "He's dating your best friend..."

_Author's note: Short chapter, I know. Please review!_


End file.
